What you mean to me
by ronandhermione113
Summary: Hermione was almost killed at malfoy manor. Now Ron has to tell her the truth.   Ignore my bad grammer. ENJOY


Hey Guys! Thanks for all the nice comments about my last story. I know I have some grammar issues but I still like to write stories. Anyways, I thought as requested I would write a short story about some more tender moment s between Ron and Hermione but this time at shell cottage after Dobby dies. Enjoy! Please ignore my bad grammar.

**Chapter 1:  
**

Hermione was lying in bed reading a book. She heard the soft sounds of the rough sea from outside her window. She was at Shell cottage. Her room was a light sky blue, which made her feel comfortable. All was good. Except for the fact that she, Ron, and Harry had just escaped a near death experience at Malfoy manor just days before. She looked down at her arm where she saw light scars written in the letters that spelled out Mud blood. She was afraid. She had been tortured by Bellatrix Lastrange.

Suddenly there was a knocking on her door. Standing there was one of her best friends and the man she loved; Ron Weasley. She smiled as he walked in. He was holding a glass of water. He walked over to her and set it on the small night table beside her bed. "Hey" was all he could manage to say. She looked beautiful even with swollen eyes; she still made his heart pound.

"Hi Ron" she said. "What brings you up here?"

"Oh nothing I was just coming to check on you" he said in a sweet comforting voice.

"How are you? He continued.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me."

"Well that's where you're wrong. I do have to worry about you. I have something to tell you."

"What it is?" Her heart began to flutter. What could be so important?

"Well when I heard you screaming it broke my heart. "He said in a shy voice. All she could do was stare at him. She had no words.

"I figured something out when I realized that you could have been dead when I got to you."

Hermione managed to say "and what was that?"

"That I need you." Ron said his tone changing from shy to embarrassed.

Hermione's eyes welled up with warm tears. She jumped out of her bed, and wrapped her hands around Ron. He held her closer. She dug her face into his wide shoulders and began to sob. But these sobs weren't ones from being upset. They were ones that come when you are very happy.

"I realized that when I thought you left for good when we were camping." She and Ron stood there for what had to be 30 minutes, not moving or speaking. Hermione liked this. It felt right. He was warm, one of the many Ron Weasley plus factors. Finally they broke apart. "Ron, you're always there for me when I need someone."

"And you make my life much better." Ron replied stupidly. Hermione began to cry harder. "What's the matter?" replied Ron. Hermione had not showed anyone the still stinging letters on her arms. But she lifted her sleeve, and Ron stared at the letters on her arms.

"Bloody Hell" Ron said. This made his blood boil. Hermione was the smartest witch he had ever met., even over the fact that she was muggle born.

"Why would you care about me anyways, I'm just a worthless mud blood." She was in tears as she saying this.

"Don't call you that" Ron said kindly." You are the smartest, most pretty muggle born in have ever met. Don't you ever listen to what they say Hermione Granger." Ron noticed Hermione sobbing in her hands; he gently lifted her face from her hands to stare her in the eyes.  
"It's me no one should want "he began. "I'm just an ugly, poor, freckle face loser who will never be as smart as his other family members."" And who will never be as admired as the great Harry Potter." Hermione noticed for the first time in her life a single tear roll down his cheek.

"I don't think that. " Hermione interjected. "I think you're an amazing, smart, handsome young man that any girl would be lucky to have. I also think that you're not Harry Potter. But that's ok because your Ron weasley. The guy I care for. I love the way your family is. No matter how much money you have." Ron just stared. He pulled Hermione in for a hug. Held her there for a moment. And then he kissed her gently on the forehead.

"You don't know how much those words meant to me hermione." "Thank you." She smiled and leaned in to kiss him, but she didn't instead she messed up his hair, giggled and then ran out of the bedroom. Ron stood in place smiling to himself. He loved that girl. HaHaH


End file.
